Challenge Ichigo and Wendy Story
by Silverfenics
Summary: After winning The 1000 Year Blood War Ichigo while returning from Soul Society to the World of The Living, when suddenly the Dangai suddenly react to the Presence of his Hybrid Spiritual Power by Absorbing him.


Bleach/Fairy Tail challenge

Summary:After winning The 1000 Year Blood War Ichigo while returning from Soul Society to the World of The Living, when suddenly the Dangai suddenly react to the Presence of his Hybrid Spiritual Power by Absorbing him When Ichigo regains consciousness all he see that he is falling to the strange looking building when he lands he is looking at the teen girl with long dark blue hair that falls to her waist the only thing he thinks asking about is "Who are...you?"

Requirements:

-Wendy is 15 not 12 at their first meeting with Ichigo(Ichigo is 17)

-Wendy its not as shy as in manga/anime (she is 15 nuff said)

-Ichigo during the progress of the story will learn/mastered every ability/skill there is of all three parts of his soul(SoulReaper/Hollow/Quincy)

-Ichigo will learn to use diferent combinations of his abilities/skills (Hierro/Blut Vene,Hado/Cero,Getsuga/Cero,Bankai/Resserection Segunda Etapa etc)

-By the time Acnologia atack Tenro Island he already learned/mastered Blut Vene and Hierro and Cero

-Ichigo must moderately injure Acnologia in the eye during his atack on the island

-By the time of Tenro Island Ichigo and Wendy must have some romantic feeling to each other of with they have no idea about they have for each other

-By the time of Tenro Island they need to spend considerable amount of time together(not as a couple yet) as best friends

-By their first meeting Wendy must be stronger than her manga/anime counterpart about the level of the start of the manga story Natsu maybe a little lower

-By the time of Tenro Island Wendy must be at the level close to Natsu from the training with Ichigo

-Ichigo must learn Trasformation Magic to advanced level and use it from time to time in a way similar to his fullbring to defeat some easy prey and it must add some additional power and moderately change the appereance of his Powers(All of them When he is uses is at the Advanced level for the first time) to add some tribal Markings on his the future closer to the Grand Magic Games arc he will be using it in some battles for versatility

-After 7 year Timeskip Team Tenro must return on the Wedding day of Ichigo and Wendy and almost crash the wedding but insted will make a very emotional reunion and in a unique way the best gift for the newlyweds

-After they return from Tenro Ichigo must decline the offer from Makao or Wakaba to become the next Guild Master in the presence of the rest of their Guildmates becouse he hates paperwork and he is not ready for that respobsibility (yet) and its better for the guild if he just stay the regular member for now (Now that the Gildarts isnt here he will be the new Ace of the Fairy Tail at first without his knowing)

-During the 7 Year Timeskip Ichigo will have to learn/master most of the skills/abilities beside the Ressurection Segunda Etapa and Hybrid version of Letz Stil/Vollständig (this new technique will need a name perhaps something like Schlechthin) and Finaly his final and strongest form let it be called Complete Hybrid form (it will be like combination of all his other forms that he can use(Final Getsuga Tensho is out of these becouse its sacrifitial and he doesnt want to lose his powers second time so afraid not) through the whole story he will most likely only will need to use this form 2-3 times after that you can say he became famous for the form Beyond Godlike Power and Beauty (and Radiance) (and in the presence of that form people feel like they are in the presence of something Divine and they alost cant help but bow(mostly those who have weak will and all that stuff) and he even became known as the strongest mage in the world or something like that

-Detailed events of the 7 Year Timeskip with training for both Ichigo and Wendy there groing affection for each other(including the moment they will tell how they fell to each other(preferably make that a big moment and not just a few short lines of text) and adventures of all kind and of course some good and some bad humor

-During the 7 Year Timeskip they must already have a reputation and become famous across the Fiore for something along the lines of the unbeateable pair and so peaple would know them as team "Soul Sky" and their own nicknames of whatever will be Ichigo the "Soul King/Spirit King/Lord of Souls" and Wendy "Sky Lady/Sky Maiden/Queen of Sky"

-Wendy at some point during the 7 Year Timeskip must aquire Fullbring from being so close to Ichigo for a long time (it can take a look similar to her Dragon Force but with more white feather things and the wings behind her back and some sort of absolute white armor so when you look at her and think of an angel and with the addition of the Dragon Force it can add even more gentle but fierce looking features to her and in that way increasing the effectivnes of both the Dragon Force and Fullbring at the same time

-Ichigi must decline the offer to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints during 7 Year Timeskip (pretty high position wood be good like #5 but he is much stronger than that even if he refused)

-Ichigo and Wendy must be good friends of the Princess Hisui since they done some things for her and saved her a few times(will be a good adventure in the Flashbacks)(oh i almost forgot the Princess Hisui has a pretty Major Crush on Ichigo)

-Ichigo accidently learned the skill of manipulating elements for his benefit with the use ofhis Fullbring during Grand Magic Games (only slightly at first but during the avatar arc moderatly with training)

-At he start of the story Ichigo is exactly as powerful as he is after defeating Ywach only he is did not lose any of his powers at all

-During Grand Magic Games Ichigo reawakening his forgotten(or lost at least that is what Ichigo thinks)Hell armor in one of his fights it gives him another moderate boost to the power but mostly it allows him to manipulate chains(not exactly Hell Chains but still very strong)

-Wendy must be more noticeable when Ichigo on quest during some minor arcs (Daphne arc,Key of The Starry Sky(Key of The Starry Sky would be good to show teamwork between them to the Guild) Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc(it can be her True chance to shine and be the centre of the attention) Sun Village arc it could be cannon with minor changes due to the presence of both of them

-Final Battke must be against Ankhseram and obviously must be pretty epic and after killing a god Ichigo must get some kind of power from him something unique preferably

-After Grand Magic Games Mavis Vermilion must find Ichigo power Fascinating and quicly biefriend them both along with Princess Hisui to with she chose to reveal hearself to allow to see must not die in the end of the story and keep living in the body created from Magical Particles and Reishi after the Death of God Ankseram to allow her Physical body to age to a teen (kinda magical/reishi hybrid gigai created by Ichigo with the helping theories form Mavis herself) and be in a way Guardian of his family and best friend for the Ichigo,Wendy,Hisui and be a Godmother and/or Auntie to their kids

-Ichigo must Master Shunko (Kido/Hakuda Hybrid Technique) during the 7 Year Time Skip his Shunko must be Flame based "Flame Emperor" or "Enten Nou"

-Ichigo must fight Gildatrs only using Transformation Magic and and his Shunko and defeat him with minimal problems

-Spiritual Energy is 3 times more potent than Magical Energy (usually)but Ichigo Spiritual Energy is 5 times more potent becouse he is "Perfect Hybrid" it must be mentioned trought the story several times (especially in the battles against very powerful oponents)

Recommended:

-Aftef the Grand Magic Games can add Princess Hisui as romantic interest for both of them(she confessed her crush on Ichigo and they both not thinking and discussing for very long agreed for her to be possible second wife in the future if everything will be fine)

-Ichigo is not nearly as much as prude (lets be honest who wood be able to stay prude with all the girls of Bleach constantly on Ichigo neck and hands ok maybe not all but 4 is more that enough (Neliel,Rukia,Yoruichi,Orihime(i dont like her as a pairing for Ichigo to be honest at all)

-At the Start of Avatar Arc Wendy is pregnant with(preferably twin girls)

-Princess Hisui was on the Wedding of Ichigo and Wendy to congratulate both of them and with them everything they want

-Wedding with Princess Hisui a month before the Avatar Arc with king basically retiring and giving the rule of the kingdom to the young couple but still he is in the castle as some high advisor or something like that

-Slight or Moderate increase of power of Ichigo Guildmates becouse of the constant/long exposure to Ichigo power

-Some Characters have slightly different personalities due to Ichigo affecting some events and helping people out whenever they need it

-Wendy and Princess Hisui would live longer due to Ichigo power (how long that depends on the level of the exposure and potential of the person but id say more than 100 years perhaps close to 150 and with Ichigo being Ichigo he could also make them Soul Reapers so they wood live atleast few hundred years perhaps longer but Ichigo himself is Nigh Immortal(notice Immortal not Invulnerable meaning he can be killed but after the end of the story there is no one who can do that)

-After Killing God Ankhseram Ichigo can free these that have a Curse of Contradiction(perhaps there are more than two people affected by it who knows)

-Preferably that the story wood be 150-500k words with few author arcs

Optional

-Could add Mavis Vermilion extra chapter as she will become Ichigo,Wendy,Hisui lover perhaps even third wife its hard to say to it wood look so i leave that choice to you same with this possible child between the two of them

Forbidden:

-NO YAOI AT ALL

-no parody on something else pls


End file.
